


I'm all out of faith//This is how I feel...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ash tries to comfort Charlotte...AU but kinda Kayfabe compliant...





	I'm all out of faith//This is how I feel...

“Babe?”

Ash had sighed when she found Charlotte curled up alone on the bed, silently crying into her pillow. She had been like this since the Becky angle first started and Ash hated it, she hated seeing her girl, her ‘Queen Angel’ like this.

“Babe...”

Ash had moved to stroke Charlotte’s hair, feeling the shiver and moving to repeat the gesture until, finally, Charlotte rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Am I awful Ash?”

“What? No...”

Ash’s reply was quick, soft, her voice warm.

“Baby... you aren’t awful, you aren’t mean and you definitely should get your belt back... soon.”

“I’m not sure...”

“Charlotte...”

“I just... I used to have so much faith in the writers... in the bookers...”

“And now?”

“Now.... Now I just want to hide.”

Charlotte had sighed.

“I miss her, Ash... I miss having a best friend...”


End file.
